Three
by pippin04took
Summary: Ron,Hermione, and Draco enter into a romantic relationship.  Something unexpected happens. Warning: threesome and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been a random plot running through my mind. It involves a relationship between Hermione, Ron, and Draco. It also deals with Mpreg in future chapters. It takes place from Draco's point of view on Christmas Eve.**

I watched the family as we ate and drank. Things were noisy but happy. Mrs. Weasley constantly dished up food to her family, and made sure we ate our fill. I watched the siblings tease each other. I wished I had that growing up. It was lonely growing up a single child. I looked over at Ron and Hermione who sat across the table from me.

They were the reason I was here. I had become friends with Hermione through our work in the ministry. After eating lunches together, Hermione discovered that I often spent my dinners alone and invited me to dinner with her and her husband that night. Over the months I became friends Ron too. I often spent most nights having dinner with them.

As the months progressed, things started to get … weird. I found I had a growing attraction for them both. Hermione was smart, beautiful, and passionate while Ron was easy going and handsome. I could talk with both of them with ease, and I felt wanted. When I was around them, I no longer felt lonely. When I went home, to the large, empty Malfoy Manor, I felt my loneliness overwhelm me.

After dinner was over, Mrs. Weasley loaded my arms up with leftovers.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner, Mrs. Weasley," I said giving her a smile.

"No problem, dear," she replied. She placed her hand on my cheek. "You make Ron and Hermione happy, surely you know this."

"I do," I said.

"Make sure you eat the food, Draco. You are too thin as it is," she told me sternly.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I walked out to the yard to see Hermione and Ron waiting for me. She looked nervous and he had a timid smile on his face.

"Thanks for putting up with mum," Ron said. "She loves to dote on anyone she can."

"It's no problem," I said.

I felt glad for her 'doting'. I had never experienced that from my own mother, and I felt glad that I got to experience it from someone.

"We were wondering what your plans are for tomorrow," she said.

"Not too much," I said not meeting their eyes. I didn't want to tell them that I was going to spend Christmas alone eating leftovers from tonight's meal.

Hermione looked at Ron who nodded.

"Come stay the night at our place," Hermione said. "We have the spare bedroom set up."

"I don't want to be a bother," I started.

"You won't be a bother, Draco," Ron said cutting me off. "It's Christmas."

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"No," both of them said at the same time.

"Alright," I said and sighed. "I'll just run home and grab a few things. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

"I'll hold you to that," Ron said. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't catch.

I rushed home, and packed my bags for the night. I took a deep breath before I apparated to Ron and Hermione's two bedroom flat. I hesitated before opening the door. Something about tonight felt different. I felt nervous about opening the door. It was as if something was going to change, I could feel it.

I opened the door to an empty living room.

"Ron? Hermione?" I called out.

"In the kitchen," Hermione's voice called out.

I placed my bag by the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate?" Ron asked, I nodded and he poured me a cup.

I took a long drink. Ron made the best hot chocolate. I looked up to Ron looking at me wearily while Hermione fidgeted with her cup.

"Ok what's going on?" I asked.

Hermione set down her cup, and gave Ron a kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her again.

Hermione turned to look at me. She reached for my cup and set it on the counter. With a determined look in her eye she stepped up in front of me, and pressed her body against mine.

"Hermione?" I asked nervously.

She placed her hands on my chest. My heart started to beat loudly. It was so loud I was sure they would be able to hear it. Her hands moved up from my chest to my shoulders. What was she doing? She then stood up on her toes and kissed me. At first I was too shocked to move. My lips then started moving against hers. They were so soft and I moaned against them.

My arms moved around her, bringing her closer to me. I broke away from her when I felt a large hang on my left shoulder. I swallowed roughly at the intense look in Ron's eyes. Hermione shifted to my right arm.

"Ron?" I asked nervously. "You aren't mad, are you?"

"No," he said huskily. "That was hotter than I thought it would be."

I felt Ron move his hand move down my shoulder down to my hand. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"I know that you want Hermione," he said.

"I want you too," I whispered.

"Good," he said in a low voice.

His eyes darkened and he lowered his head to mine. His lips were rough, and I felt him moan. Hermione shifted in my arm, and her lips made trails against my neck. Goosebumps rose on my skin at their touch. Ron broke away from me to kiss Hermione again. I took that time to kiss Hermione's neck. She moaned loudly as I kissed a spot below her ear. She pulled away from us both and gave us a huge smile.

She tugged on both of our hands. We had no choice but to follow her. I felt nervous as I stepped into their room. I had never been in here before. I wanted them both, but what if they only wanted me for one night. I hesitated as we stepped up next to the bed.

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly.

I looked down at her.

"Do you want us both?"

"Yes," I said my voice coming out huskily, "but not just for the night."

"Good," Ron said stepping up behind me. "We just don't want the night either."

His hands went to my hips, and his lips made kisses along my neck. Hermione stepped up to me again, and her hands ran up and down my front.

"Trust us, Draco," she said.

I nodded and she pulled me into a kiss while Ron kept on kissing my neck from behind. It felt so good being touched by the both of them. Hermione's hands went under the front of my shirt. Her hands were small and warm. Ron's hands soon followed and I felt my shirt being tugged off. I lifted my arms up over my head. Ron's lips moved from my neck to my shoulders. I threw my head back to rest it on Ron's shoulder. Hermione moved to my neck again.

"You're so beautiful," Ron said.

I felt his hands move to my trousers. I swallowed as he unbuttoned and unzipped them. I kicked my shoes off before doing the same with my trousers. Hermione licked her lips as she looked at the bulge in my boxers. She gave me another kiss and moved us to where I was sitting on the edge of the bed. She turned to Ron and they started to kiss and peal the other's clothes off.

I wanted to touch myself, but I want to make this last. Soon they just stood in front of me in their underclothes, and the moved to sit on other side of me. I kissed Ron before I turned to Hermione. I couldn't help but stare at her chest. I looked up at her face and she smiled at me. She lifted up my hand, kissed each finger, and moved it to her left breast. She was soft and I swallowed. I looked up at her eyes.

My eyes widened as I looked at Ron. He had moved to sit against the head board, removed his boxers, and was stroking his long length. I took a deep breath. I turned back to Hermione, and I felt a little self cautious of Ron watching us. Hermione bit her lip as I kneaded her breast. I moved my other hand up to do the same to her other breast. Her hands moved behind her, unhooked her bra, and took it off. She had the perfect sized breasts, a little smaller than a hand full.

"You're perfect, Hermione," I said and I moved my hands to her chest again.

She moaned as I attached her breasts with my hands, and then with my mouth. I heard a grunt from Ron, and I grinned against Hermione's chest. I continued suck and lick her breasts, and I let my hands roam over her torso until I moved them towards her knickers. She stood quickly and pulled them off.

"Eager?" I asked smirking up at her.

"I need you, Draco."

I moved her so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, and spread her legs. I took my time kissing every inch of her legs before I kissed her center. My tongue set off to work against her, and she laid back against the bed. I heard her moan and whimper as I worked on to bring to her to competition. I looked up to see Ron kissing her breasts and I moaned against her sex.

I lowered my boxers. I had to be inside her. Hermione and Ron looked at me and I felt a little self conscious. Did they like what they see? Would I be able to satisfy them? Hermione and Ron moved back until they were both laying at the top of the bed. I crawled up until I was over Hermione. She spread her legs again, and I placed myself between them. I kissed her gently before I looked up at Ron.

"Ron, can I …" I asked him.

"Of course," he said. "We want you both, our turn will be next."

I groaned as I felt Ron grab me and place me at Hermione's entrance. He stroked me a few times, making me harder before removing his hand. I then moved slowly until I was fully inside of Hermione. She moaned loudly as I started moving over her. I felt Ron running his hand up and down my back as he made kisses against my back. I moved my forehead to the crook of her shoulder.

"Faster," she rasped out.

I moved faster over her until I felt her start to flutter around me and she cried out. I moved myself out before I could finish too. I looked over at Ron who was touching himself again. I licked my lips as he grabbed my wrist. He gave me a searing kiss and I moved over him. He flipped us over and started grinding against me. My head fell back. I was still slick from being inside Hermione and the friction felt wonderful.

"So close," Ron said through clenched teeth.

Ron continued to move until we both found our release. Ron collapsed on top of me and I held his weight. We laid like that for several minutes.

"Thank you, Draco," Ron said as he looked up at me.

"You're welcome," I said smiling at him.

He gave me a chaste kiss. My smile fell from my face as I looked over at Hermione. Tears fell down her face. _She regrets this _I thought.

"Love?" Ron asked her.

He moved off of me and moved to the other side of Hermione.

"I want to ask him," she whispered.

"I thought you would want to wait," he said softly.

"I can't," she said. "We need him here."

"What?" I asked.

"Draco," she said and I pulled her to my chest. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said as I ran my hands through her thick hair. "Unless you don't want me to be here."

"Move in with us," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"We had planned to wait, but I need to have you with us every night."

"So I was that good," I said cockily.

"Maybe," she said smiling up at me. "We care about you so much. Please move in with us."

I blinked at them at her in surprise before I moved my eyes over to Ron who was looking at me expectantly. I couldn't believe this was happening. They wanted me to move in?

"Please, Draco," Hermione whispered.

I looked back at her.

"This is all so fast," I said.

"You can have time to think about it," Ron said. "We don't want to rush you into anything."

Ron reached for my hand, and rested our joined hands on Hermione's arm. I nodded as Hermione cuddled into my chest. Ron and Hermione fell asleep soon after, but I couldn't fall asleep. I watched the two of them. I wanted them both, but could I commit to this relationship? Was I ready to? What would their family think? I wanted to be a part of their family, especially Ron's. Mrs. Weasley had accepted me without question, but that was as their friend and not a third member of the relationship. I wondered how Ron's siblings would react to this. I knew they tolerated me for Ron and Hermione's sake.

I continued to think of these questions before I feel asleep at four in the morning. The next morning I woke up with a soft, small body held against me. I opened my eyes to see Hermione grinning up at me.

"How did you sleep?" she asked me.

"Good," I replied.

"You look a little tired," she said and placed her hand on my cheek.

"I did have some thinking to do last night," I admitted.

"I can imagine," Hermione said looking worried.

"Hermione, would your family approve of us?"

"Are you worried about that?"

"Yes," I said. "I know how important they are to you. I don't want you to lose them because of me."

"Why in the bloody hell are you worrying about that?" Ron's voice came from the door way.

He held a tray of food. He looked angry.

"We went early to dinner yesterday, and told mum and dad of our intentions," he said. "You know what they said to us?"

I sat up, as he placed the tray on the bed and took my hand.

"They said they had been hoping for it. Mum even said she saw the way we looked at each other. They both hoped that you would accept because they see you as another son."

I sat dumb founded as Hermione laid her chin on my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist. I looked at Ron, and I closed my eyes from the intense look in his eyes. I felt the bed shift and Ron sit next me. He wrapped his arm behind the two of us, and I felt myself being held to his chest. We held each other like that for a long time until Ron's stomach rumbled.

"Always hungry," Hermione said, and I opened my eyes.

"Of course," he said. "After last night, how could I not be?"

I felt my face turn red as Ron stood and grabbed the tray. Hermione stood to pull on a shirt and sat on the bed. We ate quietly as we talked about the day. Ron, Hermione, and I took a shower before going to open presents. We cooked dinner together, something that was less elaborate than the night before but we still had plenty of food. After dinner, we spent the evening reading. Hermione snuggled into my side while Ron sat at my feet with his back against me.

Could it be this easy? Would every night be spent like this? I wanted to move in. Hermione and Ron stared at me blankly. I hadn't realized I had spoken aloud.

"What?" Ron asked pushing himself on his knees.

"I want to move in," I said again.

A smile crossed his face. Hermione took my book from me as Ron leaned up to kiss me. For the second time I felt myself being pulled towards the bedroom.

**Let me know if you would like to read more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had a couple of people ask me where Harry was. He is currently married to Ginny, and I may write their story after this fic is over. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Hermione's point of view:**

I moaned as Ron moved his tongue against my clit, and I felt Draco suck on my nipple. I couldn't believe how _good _it felt. Any time we were together, my body felt like it was on fire. Even my first time with Ron, things had always been intense. With Draco in the mix, the intensity grew. I clutched Draco's hair as my orgasm ripped through me. As I floated down, Ron came to rest on my other side as both men placed kisses on my torso and chest.

My mind cleared, and I whispered my idea that I had into Ron's ear. Ron's eyes grew wide before growing dark. I grinned as Draco shifted over me, and Ron moved to our bedside table. I felt Draco enter me slowly. He started to move as I watched Ron pour lube onto his fingers before moving behind Draco. His movements slowed as Ron prepared him. Draco tensed for a moment, but I ran my hands up and down his muscled back to sooth him.

When Draco was prepared, Ron coated his length which caused me to lick my lips. Ron entered Draco, and after a few awkward moments, we found a rhythm. I was so turned on that I knew I wouldn't last long. I clenched my muscles around Draco, and that caused him to almost loose his rhythm. I looked over Draco's shoulder at Ron's face which was in pure joy.

The combination of senses caused me to have the strongest orgasm I had ever had. Lights flashed behind my eyes as I clung to Draco and cried out loudly. I felt as though I didn't have any bones left in my body. When I came to again, I found myself lying on my side, facing Draco while Ron held me from behind.

"You alright there, love?" Draco asked.

"That was amazing," I said as I stroked Draco's cheek and intertwined my hand with Ron's. "We have to try that again sometime, but maybe you boys switch places."

"Are you trying to kills us?" Ron asked as Draco groaned.

I giggled as I snuggled with my men. Several months had passed since Draco had moved into our flat. Things had been amazing, and we couldn't be happier. Ron's parents were supportive of us, but a few of his siblings had been a little apprehensive. I was glad for Harry and Ginny's support. Ginny had pulled me into the kitchen immediately after our announcement at a family dinner to get details of our get together. I blushed when she asked about some personal details of our bedroom life. As Ginny and I talked, I couldn't help but notice a look of longing in her eyes.

As I feel asleep that night in my men's arms, I had no idea things were going to change between the three of us.

**Six weeks later:**

My stomach heaved as I leaned over the toilet once again. I had been sick for the last couple of week, so sick that I had taken the last four days off from how nauseous I was. This morning, I felt well enough to go back to work, but I was throwing up once again.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice called from the hallway.

"I'll be out in just a moment," I called back from the lady's restroom.

I stood shakily, and I splashed some cool water on my face. I came out of the restroom to find a worried looking Draco.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I threw up again," I admitted.

"You should go home," he said.

"There is a lot of work to be done."

"I could go with you," he said frowning at me. "We could get some work done there."

"You don't have to."

"I don't want you to get worse. I'm worried about you."

I eyed his stubborn face, and I knew that I wouldn't win this argument.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Draco and I gathered up the papers and books we would need, before we went home. Draco made me bring our things into the bedroom. I spread out our books on the bed, and quickly got to work.

"I brought you some crackers," Draco said causing me to jump.

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile.

"I'm making tea," he said giving me a crooked smile that I loved.

"I love you, Draco," I said quietly while I reached up to touch his cheek.

"I love you too," he said.

He kissed me before going to get the tea. I turned the pages in my book, searching for a page that I had marked. I heard heaving coming from the kitchen. I made my way out to our tiny kitchen to find Draco throwing up into the sink. I quickly got a rag out, ran it under the water in the sink, and handed it to Draco.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"What happened?"

"I was making your tea and for some reason the smell made me feel nauseous," he admitted.

"That's strange."

Draco nodded as Ron opened the front door.

"I went to go see you two and they told me you came home. Are you sick again, Hermione?"

"Yes, and Draco just got sick too," I told him.

"I hope you both aren't getting something." Ron frowned at us both.

"I don't think I am," Draco said. "Something about the tea made me nauseous."

"Sounds like what my mum told me when she was …" Ron's eyes grew round as he trailed off.

"Sounds like what?" I asked frowning.

"I can see that maybe the case with you, Hermione. I don't about Draco though."

"What on earth are you talking about, Ron?" I asked and I frowned at him.

"Do you think you could be … pregnant?"

"I …" I started and thought back.

My period was late. I didn't really think about it usually because I did miss it once or twice a year. I had also been nauseous. Ron and I wanted a family, and we didn't really set a time of when we would start one. Now that Draco was a part of our relationship, would he want to have a family with us? I knew I wouldn't mind giving them each a child. If I was indeed pregnant, I wanted them both to be the baby's father and play an equal part. We were a family now.

"I don't know," I said quietly as I looked at Ron. "It's possible."

I was looking at Draco who was looking down at his feet. He looked like he was deep in thought. I panicked for a moment. Would he want to have a child with us?

"Draco?" I whispered.

He looked up with me with fear and longing running through his eyes. I was scared he would want to leave. I couldn't stand it if he did. Our lives clicked, finally, when we fell into this unconventional relationship. I wanted to know if he wanted this with our relationship even if I wasn't pregnant.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I stepped in front of him.

"I'm … I'm not sure," he said slowly. "I think I need to look at something at the manor …"

"Okay …" I said and I felt disappointed.

My heart sank as I watched him go without a word. It felt as if he was closing himself off to us, and I was worried. I hadn't lied when I had told him that I loved him. I turned to Ron as I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"You know he'll come back." I shrugged my shoulders, and I felt glad that Ron knew me so well that he could pick up on my worries without having to say anything. "He just needs to figure out something, love."

I nodded into his chest and took a deep breath.

"Could you run to the store and get a pregnancy test?" I asked.

I pushed my thoughts out of my mind. I wanted to have children, and I hoped that I could focus on possibly getting my little bundle in nine months. Ron agreed, made his way to the store, and was back in fifteen minutes. I nervously sat in the loo when I heard Ron and Draco talking outside our door. I opened the door with the pregnancy test in my hand.

"Well?" Ron said eagerly.

"Three more minutes," I said, and Ron sat grumbling on the bed. He was never very patient.

I looked at Draco who gave me a smile. My eyes filled with tears. I was so worried at the thought of him running off.

"I was so worried that you would leave," I said as his arms wound their way around me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair. "I didn't mean to scare you. I had to check on something."

"Did you … I mean … Draco were you thinking of leaving us?"

"Where did you get an idea like that?" He asked.

"Well … we started talking about me being pregnant and, and you left. I thought that you didn't want to have that with us." I said all this while looking at his chest.

"Hermione," he whispered and I looked up to his burning look. "I want to have children with you and Ron more than anything."

He hugged me close as several tears fell down my cheeks.

"I was so worried," I said.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Draco replied. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"We never talked about it, so I thought maybe that you were going to back out if I am pregnant."

"Never," he said smiling at me.

Draco pulled away from me as I looked down at my watch. I nervously looked down at the test, something that could tell us if our family would be growing. It was positive. We were having a baby.

"It's positive."

I felt Ron hug me and lift me off the ground. I kissed Ron before he set me down. I gave Draco as kiss as the three of us put our arms around each other. I felt completely happy that our family was growing.

"But this doesn't explain why Draco would …" I said trailing off as something clicked in my mind.

I knew it was possible for wizards to get pregnant, but they were supposed to be rare. I also knew that this could cause Draco to become very sick. I couldn't wait to share this with Draco. We would get to go through this amazing journey together before we had our babies.

"Draco?" I said quietly. "Could you be too?"

"I think so. It runs in families," Draco said. "That's why I went to the manor, to check on family records. I had some male ancestors that had pregnancies as well."

"But … that means you, you're both …" Ron said.

"It looks like it." I raised an eyebrow at Ron.

My eyes filled with tears at the awe of us sharing our pregnancies together. I knew the three of us would be brought together through this time. My mind then thought of all of the information I would need to know in both of our pregnancies and what we would need to do to prepare for our children. I hoped we would be able to find books on male pregnancy to help keep Draco healthy.

"You're thinking of getting books, aren't you?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes at him as I stepped out of their holds to look through my own personal library to start looking for answers for my questions.

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron's point of view:**

_Finally _I thought _I'm home. _ I had been gone for two weeks on Auror duty, and I was exhausted. I frowned as I walked through the empty house. Draco, Hermione, and I moved into a house with money that we had saved and the money we had gotten from selling Malfoy Manor. None of us wanted to move into that house with the negative memories attached to it.

I had hoped they would be home when I got back, and I was disappointed that they weren't here to great me. Last week they both a had a doctor's appointment, and I was anxious to hear the report. I stripped my dirty clothes off, put them into the clothes hamper, and turned the water as hot as it would go in the shower. I let the water warm up before stepping under the spray. I let the hot water wash over my sore and tired body. I closed my eyes as I rested my head against the cool tile in front of me.

I jumped nearly a foot when Draco opened up the shower curtain wearing nothing but a grin. I smiled as he stepped into the shower with me. I gave him a searing kiss as he pressed his body against mine.

"We missed you so much," Draco whispered into my ear as I kissed his neck.

"I missed you too," I said as I looked into his gray eyes. "How did your appointment go?"

"Good." A wide smile covered his face. "Both babies are doing fine."

"You're feeling better?"

"Much."

A week after we learned of Hermione and Draco's pregnancies, Draco had gotten sick. He had to miss work for weeks, and had started to feel better when I had left for my assignment. They were both four months along now, and Draco had a slight budge. I ran my hands over the growing bump as I kissed Draco slowly.

It had amazed me how smoothly our relationship with Draco turned out. When my feelings had first come about, I never thought the three of us would end up being in a relationship with each other and having children. Here we were, months later and our family was growing.

My thoughts were broken by feeling Draco's erection growing against my own. My hand wound down between us to stroke his length, and I moaned. I missed touching him.

We brought each other completion, and finished our shower. Twenty minutes later, I started dinner just as Hermione came home. I hugged her tightly, and I couldn't help but notice the glow she had about her. Since the morning sickness had ended, pregnancy made Hermione's beauty grow. She sat at the table and gave me a load of information that they had learned from the doctor, as well as the information she had been reading from books.

Her research into male pregnancies had helped Draco a lot, and helped him over come much of the health problems that many pregnant males faced. The three of us ate dinner talking about the baby supplies we needed to pick up, most of which Hermione had written down on a long list. Half way through the meal I notice Draco place a hand on his belly and smile.

"Is the baby moving?" I asked.

"Yes, you want to feel?" Draco responded.

I nodded as Draco moved my hand to feel the baby's movements. Not long ago, I could start to feel the both of the babies move. My stomach flopped as I felt the baby kick against my hand.

"We noticed the other day the move more when we're together," Hermione said, smiling as she placed her hand on her own belly.

_I couldn't believe we made these babies_ I thought. I grinned at my loves, and I couldn't wait until we had our children here. The weeks progress, and so did the pregnancies. Draco started to become exhausted even with extra sleep, so it was decided that he would quick work. He said he wanted to stay home with the babies when they came while Hermione wanted to continue her career. I felt glad that Draco wanted to stay home since I hated the thought of someone else carrying for our babies.

The babies grew and Draco and Hermione hit normal pregnancy milestones. We bought supplies to fill the nursery. We decided to put both babies in the same room, for now. When they get older they would get their own rooms. One Saturday, I found myself setting up the cribs in the nursery with Harry's help.

"Why in the world didn't you get magical cribs? You know you can set those up with magic, right?" Harry complained.

"Hermione said she wanted to have Muggle cribs," I grumbled as we tried to figure out what went where.

"Why am I not surprised," Harry said.

"So, when are you and my sister going to try for one of these?" I asked.

"We've been trying," Harry muttered, but he didn't quite meet my eye.

"Is something going on between the two of you?" I asked. It wasn't like him to not tell me how their relationship was.

"We've … we've been growing apart," Harry said slowly.

"Apart?" I asked.

"I still love her more than anything. I … it's, there's something missing now. We haven't been talking like we used to. We haven't had sex in ages. I miss her."

"Have you talked with her?" I asked.

"No …," Harry sighed. "I don't know how she would take it."

"Take what?"

"I love someone else." Harry said it so softly that I didn't hear him.

"What?"

"I love someone else." Harry clenched his jaw. "I love them both, but I don't know what to do. I want them both, but I don't think your sister would want the type of relationship you have with Hermione and Draco. I know she would want to end things, if she knew how I felt."

"I thought the same thing when I started falling for Draco. Hermione surprised me when she admitted her feelings in bed one night." I smiled widely at the memory of that night. It was the best sex I had in ages.

"I so don't want to know." Harry shook his head but smiled at me.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Harry replied. "Is there anything I _can_ do?"

"Be honest with Ginny. Maybe you'll be surprised."

"Maybe." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"So, is it someone I know?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Is it …"

"Yes," Harry whispered, and his cheeks turned red. "I guess what both have a thing for Slytherins."

"We do," I said and shook my head. "Everything will be fine, Harry."

Harry snorted as he turned to continue put together a crib. Hours later we finished before we walked into the kitchen to find a talking Hermione, Ginny, and Draco. The conversation stopped, and I knew they must have had the same conversation with Ginny that I had with Harry. I wondered how long it would take the three of them to get together. I kissed Draco before giving Hermione a kiss and trying to steal some food.

The five of us ate dinner, and talked for hours before Harry and Ginny went home. I hoped that Harry and Ginny would be honest with each other soon.

The months progressed slowly, and Hermione and Draco's pregnancies both grew. Draco had a little tougher time, but for the most part everyone was happy and healthy.

I couldn't start but help to feel on edge. Would I make a good father to our children? I hoped so, because I couldn't wait to teach them how to fly and play with them. I hoped I could be a good father like mine was to us. I also worried about being supportive to Hermione and Draco when they went into labor. I was terrified that they would go into labor at the same time. One night I had a dream of them going into labor at the same time, and I missed the birth of one our children.

Near the end of their pregnancies Mum came over multiple times a week. She seemed very excited to be having two more grandchildren, and wanted to help out as much as she could. About a month before the babies were due, I was showing Dad the cribs since he was interested in 'how Muggles did things'.

"Dad?" I asked as he looked over the Muggle instructions.

"Yes, son?" he said looking up at me.

"I …uh," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "When Mum was pregnant with Bill … were you ever um, scared about being a father?"

"Terrified, especially since it was the first time you-know-who was around. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect my family from him since we were labeled as blood traitors," he admitted. "When they placed your brother in my arms though, all that fear just vanished. I knew I would do anything to keep them safe."

I nodded and looked down at my feet feeling slightly better.

"Although I didn't have two people pregnant and due at the same time," Dad teased.

"Yeah, it's crazy," I agreed. "The other day, both of them were in tears, and I had no idea why."

"Your Mum was the same way. I had to learn how to juggle her mood swings. It wasn't always easy, and sometimes I nearly failed." Dad chuckled at the memories. "Just don't tell her I said that."

"I won't," I promised. "Thanks, Dad."

"Welcome, son."

Dad patted my back before excitedly talking about the cribs. The last month crawled by and went by quickly at the same time. I found myself becoming even more excited at the thought of being a father rather than dreading it. I saw my brothers with their children, and I couldn't wait to have the same experiences as they did.

At times it was hard because the physical toll it took on Hermione and Draco. They both became exhausted quickly and their feet and ankles became swollen. There were times where I found myself being yelled at for things that I wouldn't normally upset anyone. The next moment I was holding a crying Hermione or Draco in my arms while listening I listened to their apologies.

A week before their due date, I wasn't able to sleep, so I went into the babies' room. Officially I had started paternity leave today. I couldn't believe that our time was getting so close. Everything seemed surreal.

"What are you doing up?" I heard a voice from the doorway.

Hermione was standing with one hand on the door frame with the other on her descended belly. I was reminded for a moment of that eleven year old I met all of those years ago on the train. So much had changed since then. She looked so beautiful in her nightgown with her pregnant belly.

"I couldn't sleep," I whispered.

I held my hand out for her. She crossed the room, and I pulled her onto my lap. I buried my face into her hair, and I breathed in the smell of her shampoo. My hand went to her belly, where it was greeted with a kick.

"Our child wouldn't let me sleep," Hermione said.

"I can't wait to meet them," I whispered.

"Me too," Hermione said. "I'm ready not to be pregnant."

I kissed Hermione's neck, and I felt glad for the moment alone together. I knew that we wouldn't have much time to ourselves when the babies came, and I took advantage of the opportunity. My hand caressed her belly as I heard Hermione sigh. I kissed my way to her lips, and Hermione sank into my arms. After a few moments of kissing, I heard a thud from our bedroom. Hermione stiffened against me, and I quickly moved us to our feet.

I swiftly went into the bedroom in a near run to see Draco standing shakily on his feet. He used the bed to help him stand and I rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" I moved my hands up and down his torso to check for injuries.

"I just had to go to the bathroom," Draco said touching his belly. "My lower back is killing me, and my legs gave out."

I nodded as I put my arm around him to help him go into the bathroom. Draco stopped walking and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ron …" Hermione said looking down at Draco's crotch.

My eyes followed her gaze to see a growing wet spot on Draco's pajamas. I felt my eyes widen, and I swallowed.

"His water broke," Hermione said. "I'll get you clean clothes, you help him change."

I nodded as I moved Draco to our bed. He was grimacing in pain as I he sat while clutching his belly.

"Don't worry, love," I said calmly. "Well be at the hospital soon."

Draco nodded as I helped him remove his stained trousers before I took a clean pair from Hermione. I helped Draco lay back before I changed myself while Hermione floo called our parents and Harry and Ginny. I held onto Draco as we stepped through the fire, and Hermione stepped out after us with our bags.

When we go to the desk, the receptionist directed us to the birthing ward. At our private room the Healer and I once again changed Draco's clothing. He sat down gingerly in the bed before slowly settling back against the bed. Moments later Mum and Dad entered the room, and Mum fussed over Draco. I sat in a chair on one side of the bed next to Hermione.

"Are you feeling alright, Draco?" Mum said fussing over his blankets.

"I'm fine, Mum." He gave her a tired smile. "Just waiting until they bring me some pain potions, and to see our little one."

I smiled at Mum and Draco. Since the start of our romantic relationship Draco and Mum had grown close to each other. She dotted over him like she did my brothers, Harry, and I. An hour later, a Healer finally came to check up on the progress Draco made. I was disappointed to learn that it wasn't much.

The hours ticked by so slowly that by the time the sun rose, it was decided to give Draco some medicine to numb the pain completely so he could get some sleep before it was time to deliver.

"I think you should go home and get some rest," Draco said groggily as he tried to fight of the medication to talk with Hermione.

"I don't want to miss the birth," Hermione protested.

"You need to get some rest," Draco said. He reached out to touch her belly. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Draco, I can't leave you." Tears filled her eyes.

"Hermione, please go rest. Please," I said. "I promise we'll call you when it's time."

"I can't go away. I won't leave you," she protested.

"You can lay with me then," Draco moved his large belly over to make room.

Hermione nodded and got into the bed with Draco. They moved around until they were comfortable. They lay with their bellies facing each other, much like had during their pregnancy. Most times when they lay this way the babies seemed to sense their sibling's presents, and would kick more than normal. My two loves drifted off to sleep. Hours later I jerked my head up, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. A Healer had moved Draco to his back, and Hermione was sitting on a chair, both looked rested.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"For about an hour after we work up," Hermione said, as she took Draco's hand.

The Healer moved to check on Draco's progress, and he smiled.

"The baby is ready to make their arrival," the Healer stated, and a huge smile crossed my face.

I was going to be a father.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco's point of view:**

My eyes opened, and I frowned as I felt the baby kick me again. Sighing, I sat up resigning to the fact that I had to pee for the millionth time since becoming pregnant. I was excited to be pregnant, but I was exhausted all the time. I was tired of the swollen ankles and the constant trips to the bathroom. My eyes wondered to the empty space besides me. I frowned wondering where Hermione and Ron were. I knew sometimes Hermione woke when the baby she was carrying kicked her too much.

I stood as I felt a rippling pain flashed across my lower back, and I felt my legs give out. I turned my body so that I wouldn't land on my baby. I winced as my lower back ached as I pushed myself up and used the bed to help me stand. I felt Ron's strong hand help leading me up and I put my weight against him.

"Are you alright?" Ron's hand ran over me, I was sure to see if I wasn't hurt.

"I just had to go to the bathroom," I told him, and I placed my hand on my belly. "My lower back is killing me, and my legs gave out."

Ron didn't say anything as he started to lead me to the restroom. I stopped when I felt a twinge between my legs followed by wetness covering my groin. Had I wet myself?

"What's wrong?" Ron muttered.

"Ron …" Hermione whispered.

"His water broke," Hermione said keeping her voice calm. "I'll get you clean clothes, you help him change."

I felt Ron walk us towards the bed, and I clutched my belly as the pains in my lower back wrapped their way around my belly. I wished I was at the hospital already so I could have some pain medication.

"Don't worry, love," Ron said. "We'll be at the hospital soon."

I nodded while Ron helped me to get out the ruined trousers. Hermione handed Ron a clean pair and we got them on through the pain. I lay back while Ron went to go get dressed. The pain passed, and I closed my eyes. When Ron and Hermione were ready I held onto Ron as we used the floo to get to the hospital and made our way to our room. Ron and the Healer helped me get changed once again.

I slowly sat on the bed, aware of how sore I was. I leaned back and Hermione adjusted blankets over my lower half. I held her hand before Ron's parents came rushing in. I smiled at Mum as she fussed over me. She always made me feel like I was her real child.

After an hour of waiting a Healer came to check on me. I was disappointed that I hadn't made much progress. My back hurt terribly, and I couldn't imagine the intensity of pain that was sure to come. Luckily, the Healers gave me a potion that let me feel the contractions but to a lesser extent. I let my body relax as we waited. By morning another Healer came to check up on me, and we found that I was only a little further along.

I took a potion that would let me sleep, which I was thankful for. I was so tired, and I wanted nothing more to sleep. I frowned as I looked over Hermione's exhausted face. She should rest too since it wouldn't be good for her or the baby for her to stay up.

Ron and I convinced her to get some rest, and I moved over on the bed so she could sleep with me. As soon as we were settled, I fell into a deep sleep. I didn't know how long I slept for but when I woke up, I felt Hermione stirring next to me.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" she whispered.

I shook my head.

"Good," Hermione kissed me gently before scooting off the bed.

Hermione moved to the chair on the other side of the bed. I looked over at Ron, who was still sitting in his chair but his head rested on the bed. How in the world he could sleep this deeply while sitting like that was beyond me. A Healer came in and checked me; he claimed that I was nearly there. Hermione and I talked quietly while holding hands.

I could feel the contractions, but they were more of a tightening feeling of my stomach and back instead shooting pains. I was grateful that I didn't have to hurt while we waited for my baby to be born.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked.

"About being a parent?" I asked.

She nodded.

"No," I told her. "I wanted to be a father, and give my child a life I never had growing up. I know I can give that with the three of us. I love them so much already."

I reached out to place a hand on Hermione's belly, while her eyes filled with tears.

"I do too," she whispered.

Our heads looked over at Ron as he woke up and blinked.

"How long was I asleep?" Ron rubbed his eyes, and I wondered if our children would inherit the action.

"For about an hour after we work up," Hermione replied.

I felt Hermione take my hand just as the Healer walked into the room. It was a little awkward having him check me, but when I smile crossed his face I hoped he had good news for us.

"The baby is ready to make their arrival," he announced.

Ron quickly moved from his chair to sit by me as the Healer called two other Healers into the room. Ron helped me sit up as I was instructed to push. It seemed like I was pushing for eternity, and I quickly became exhausted even with the sleep I had just gotten.

"I can't do this," I wined as I slumped back on the pillows.

"Yes you can, love," Hermione said as she grasped my hand. "Our baby is almost here, just a little longer."

"Do you want me to sit behind you?" Ron said gently, and I nodded.

I maneuvered around so that Ron sat behind me. When it came time to push again, Ron helped me to lean forward so that I could put the right amount of pressure in order to push. I felt the baby's body slide out of me and I collapsed onto Ron's chest.

"You did so well, Dray," Ron whispered. "Our baby's here."

I felt the Healer place a warm, small body onto my chest. I looked down at our baby for the first time. It was covered in blood and looked all red. The baby opened its mouth to start crying, and instinctively I moved my arms to cradle my baby protectively. I rocked the baby to try and sooth it as Healers wiped the baby off.

"It's a little boy," one Healer said.

"Oh, he's so precious," Hermione said.

I glanced at her; tears were streaming down her face.

"He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Ron whispered.

His crying stopped and he squinted up at me. He blinked rapidly as his eyes tried to adjust to the light.

"I can't believe we made this," I said in awe.

I kissed his forehead as he groggily looked up at me.

"Sleep, little man," I whispered. "Papa and I have you."

A giant yawn covered his face as his eyes fluttered closed.

"I'm going to take him to clean up and weigh him," a Healer said.

I nodded as she took the baby.

"You can go with him, Ron," I said.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Go watch after him, Papa," I said.

The Healers cleaned him while the other Healer worked on helping me push out the placenta. I was too focused on what the Healers were saying about our baby to pay much attention to it though. After what seemed like hours instead of minutes Ron carried our baby back to us. Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist and gazed at our child.

"He looks like a combination of all three of us," Ron muttered and looked at Hermione.

"I looked into it, and there was a possibility of all of our genes mixing instead of the usual two," Hermione said.

"Do you want to hold him?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded as happy tears filled her eyes. Ron handed Hermione the baby, and she sat down on the bed next to me. I looked at the baby's features surprised at how much he _did_ looked like a mix of the three of us. His hair had Hermione's brown color, but my texture. He had Ron's long nose, Hermione's full lips, and his eyes were shaped like mine.

I wrapped an arm around Hermione as she held our son. Happy tears were falling down her face, and I kissed her temple. My hand moved to her round baby, and I could feel the baby kicking.

"The baby's kicking a lot," I whispered.

"It wants to meet their brother," Hermione smiled.

Ron moved to Hermione's other side as he looked at our son's face while he put his hand on Hermione's belly. The baby's eyes opened, and his face scrunched up before he started crying.

"It's ok, little one," Hermione whispered. "Mummy, Daddy, and Papa have you."

"I think he's hungry," I said as Hermione handed me our son.

The Healer showed me how to feed him. It was a little awkward at first, and I was glad that the family hadn't come in yet to see me feeding him.

"What's his name?" a Healer asked.

"Jonathan Arthur Weasley," I told the Healer as I watch my sleeping son.

The Healer wrote down his name and sent copies of the new birth certificate to our volt in Gringotts. Moments later Molly and Arthur came in to see the baby. They dotted over him just like they did their other grandchildren, which made my heart sore. I loved them as if they were my own parents. I was glad to have them as in-laws, and they loved my child as much as their other grandchildren.

Molly fussed over his little outfit we had brought, and she counted his fingers and toes. Arthur grinned widely as he held Jonathan, and I could see tears of happiness swimming in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard him talking to Jonathan about Muggle items. Over the course of a couple of hours Ron's siblings came to see the baby. I loved seeing Victory and little Teddy Lupin hugging and kissing their new cousin.

After the siblings left, Ron and I had to convince Hermione to go home with Molly and Arthur to get some proper sleep. I didn't want her to have to sleep on a hospital bed again, and I knew it wouldn't be comfortable for her.

"I don't want to be away from you or the baby," she said stubbornly. "Ron, you get to stay. I don't want to be away from my child either."

"Hermione, please think about the baby," Ron said gently. "We can't let you or anything happen to you or the baby you're carrying. Please, love. You need to get some rest because you may go into labor any time now."

"Let me hold him before we go," Hermione said.

Hermione took Jonathan, and talked to him softly.

"Mummy will be back soon." She placed a little kiss on his head. "I love you so much."

With tears in her eyes she placed Jonathan back in my arms. He stirred slightly before falling back asleep. Hermione gave Ron and me a kiss before she left, promising she'd return in the morning.

"Do you need to rest?" Ron asked.

"I could use a nap. I might as well take advantage while he's sleeping," I said.

I gave Jonathan a kiss on the forehead, and handed him to Ron. I promptly fell asleep. Hours later, Jonathan's week cries woke me. I fed him and changed him into a clean outfit. Ron slipped into the bed beside me, and put his arm around me.

"Are you going to introduce me to my grandchild?" a voice asked me from the door.

My head snapped up to stare at my mother in the doorway. I completely forgot to let her know of the birth. We had told her of our relationship when the three of us got together as well as the news of our pregnancies. I was grateful to my mother saving my life, but she really hadn't been much of a Mum.

"How did you know …" I asked trailing off.

"Mrs. Weasley owled me," Mother said as she slowly walked into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm well."

"Labor went well?"

"Yes, there weren't any complications. He's a healthy boy."

"May I hold him?" She came to stand beside me.

I nodded, and handed him to his grandmother. He stirred slightly, but fell back into his deep sleep.

"He's precious," she whispered. "What's his name?"

"Jonathan Arthur."

"It fits him. How are your parents Mr. Weasley?"

"They are doing good," Ron replied.

"You must be feeling proud," Mother replied.

"Very." Ron smiled.

Mother gave Jonathan a kiss on his forehead, and handed him back to me.

"It was lovely to see you, Draco. Please bring both of the babies over sometime. I'd love to have you all over when everything settles down," Mother said.

"I will, Mother," I said smiling at her.

She kissed my cheek, surprising me. She nodded at Ron, and turned to leave. I leaned against Ron and looked down at Jonathan who opened his eyes. I smiled at the baby as he took in the two of us.

"I wish Hermione could be here," Ron said.

"Me too," I replied. "It's going to be crazy when the other baby comes."

"It will be," he replied. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me too."

I leaned over and kissed Ron. I didn't have any idea of what was to come.

**I was tempted to have Harry and Ginny's mystery person make an appearance, but decided against it. I may have them in them in another chapter though! Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Hermione's point of view:**

I folded my arms over my chest and frowned. I hated feeling this useless. It was a week past our due date, and I was still pregnant. I felt huge and bloated, and I had trouble sleeping and sit, standing, and lying comfortably. Ron and Molly refused to let me do anything around the house. I was lucky to get a chance to hold Jonathan. I felt so frustrated with everything that I barely knew how to handle things.

A whimpering came from Jonathan's bedroom. I stood up from my bed (stupid belly was getting in the way), and placed my hands on my aching lower back. I walked into Jonathan's nursery.

"Are you awake, my boy?" I asked.

I reached into the crib, and picked up my son.

"I think someone needs a change," I said as the smell hit me.

I laid Jonathan on the table, and smiled down at him. He had his daddy's gray eyes.

"Are you feeling better now, little one?" I asked me son when I was done changing him.

He cooed up at me.

"Miss Hermione, what is you doing out of bed?" said Floppy, one of our house elves.

When we sold the Malfoy Manor, we took two of the house elves with us to help us with the babies, especially when I went back to work.

"I heard him crying because he needed to be changed," I said to the house elf.

"Mr. Ron and Mr. Draco will be angry at Floppy," she said as tears filled her eyes. "I is not be letting Miss Hermione out of bed."

"I'll talk to them, Floppy. I have a right to take care of my baby," I reassured her while the little elf wrung her hands.

Jonathan started to whimper signaling his hunger.

"Are you hungry little one?" I asked. "Let's find your daddy."

I held Jonathan while walking into the sitting room. Draco was asleep while Ron dozed in a sitting chair. Jonathan's whimpers grew in the cries, which woke his two fathers up.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ron asked.

"I heard him crying, and I needed a break from being in bed," I explained. "He also needed to be changed."

"And you couldn't wait for one of the house elves to get one of us?" Ron asked while Draco took Jonathan.

"No," I said stubbornly. "I'm allowed to change my own son once in awhile."

"But Hermione," Ron started to argue.

"I'm fine, Ron," I argued.

"She's fine," Draco said while feeding Jonathan.

"She's a week over due, Draco," Ron said, turning to Draco, frowning. "She's exhausted."

"I'm not so exhausted that I can't change my own son," I said stubbornly.

Ron pursed his lips, and I sighed while sitting down. I rubbed my hand over my belly. I felt a tightening in my belly before I felt wetness between my legs.

"Ron, I think," I gasped as pain tightened my belly.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked while closing his shirt.

"My water broke," I said, and gritted my teeth.

Ron led me upstairs to change while the house elves helped Draco grab our bags and the things Jonathan would need. We made our way to St. Mungo's, and got settled into our room. I couldn't believe the pain that ripped through me. It was worse than anything I had felt before. There were times where I could only concentrate on the pain. Unlike Draco, I had decided to go with a natural child birth and not take any pain potions. I was starting to rethink my choice.

After hours of waiting, we encouraged Draco to go home with Jonathan.

"I'll be back in time to see the baby born," Draco said. "I promise."

"I know," I said, and I kissed him.

"I'll send a patronus when it's time," Ron said.

Draco kissed Ron, and left with Jonathan. I turned on my side, and fell into a fitful sleep. After sleeping on and off for hours, I woke up with contractions worse than before.

"Ron," I said while tears ran down my cheeks.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he said while turning his head over.

"I … I want some pain potions," I said through my tears.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it hurts so badly."

"Alright, let me get a Healer." Ron kissed me on my forehead, and turned to leave.

A few moments later, Ron and a Healer returned with pain potions. I quickly drank the potions and felt relief immediately. My body relaxed as the Healer checked my progress.

"It's time to push," the Healer said. "I'll get the other Healers."

"Get Draco," I whispered to Ron.

"Way ahead of you, Babe," Ron replied. "We're about to be parents again."

"I'm so ready," I replied.

With the returned Healer's encouragement, I started to push. It seemed like it took forever before Draco showed up.

"Hermione," Draco coming up to my left side to hold my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Ready for this to be over," I said.

"It'll be over soon, Love," Draco said, kissing my forehead.

Ron and Draco helped me lean forward to gain leverage to push the baby out. I seemed to push for eternity before my baby slipped out.

_Finally, the worst is over _I thought as my precious baby was placed on my chest. I looked over my baby. Ten fingers and toes with the wispy strawberry blonde hair. A little girl.

"Oh my little Rose," I said. "She's so beautiful."

A few tears escaped at the amount of love I had for her. When Jonathan was born, I didn't think I could love someone as much as I did him. I didn't know how wrong I would be.

"I'll wash her up," the Healer said taking her from me.

While I watched the Heal with my daughter, I felt another contraction rip through my body. I gasped at the intensity of the pain. I had given my birth do my daughter, so the pain should've been over by now.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"My stomach," I complained while gritting my teeth. "I feel like I'm having another contraction."

"The other baby is coming down," the Healer said.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"You're having another baby," the Healer explained.

"That's impossible," I said, stunned. "I can't … we've been having screenings during my pregnancy, and, and twins come early …"

"Not all cases, at least with witches. There are some twins in magical pregnancies that are late to make sure both babies develop fully," the Healer explained. "Also, one baby could easily hide behind the other."

"We, we're not ready," I said, feeling over whelmed while tears came down my face. "I'm so tired, we only have two … not three…"

Tears ran down my face as I realized that we were having a third baby. I looked at Ron. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. I looked to Draco and his lips were in a thin line. Our eyes met and he snapped out of his daze.

"Hermione, we're going to have another baby. Come one, just a little longer, sweetheart," Draco encouraged.

I nodded as I curled my body to push my second baby out.

**Thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter, however I am planning on writing two sequels. One will be Harry and Ginny's story, while the other is a Weasley and a mystery character (which will be called Two). Any guess or thoughts to which Weasley and who they will be with?**

**Ron's point of view:**

My mind went blank at the Healer's words; we were having one more baby. How would we juggle three children? We didn't have anything for an additional baby. How would Draco deal with three babies when Hermione and I both went back to work? Could we possibly provide for all of us? My eyes met Draco's, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Hermione groaned loudly as she doubled over in pain. We helped her sit forward as she started to push again. This time, she didn't have to push for long before the second baby popped out, another little girl who looked exactly like Rose, except she had blond hair. I followed my youngest daughter as the Healer took her to be cleaned up. She was so tiny, but she was crying loudly.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she's just has a healthy set of lungs on her," a Healer explained. "I'll be done in just a moment and you'll be able to hold her."

It seemed like forever before they let me hold her. As soon as I took her, her cries turned to whimpers until she stopped crying completely. I turned and walked slowly over to Hermione and Draco. Hermione was holding Rose while Draco sat on the bed. Draco stood to peer at our daughter's face.

"Man, she's so tiny," Draco muttered.

"I know," I replied. "I'm afraid I'll break her."

At that moment, she opened her eyes and looked at Draco and me.

"We make gorgeous girls," Draco muttered.

"They're not dating until they're thirty-five," I practically growled.

"Your dads are silly," Hermione said to Rose and I rolled my eyes. "We need a name for her."

"I still like Evelyn," Draco piped up.

"Not going to happen," Hermione responded.

"We should just go with Olivia since that was the name we were going to use anyway," I jumped in before we could get into another disagreement about names.

"Jonathan, Rose, and Olivia Weasley," Draco said, smiling.

"Sounds perfect," Hermione responded.

I kissed Olivia's forehead before passing her to Draco. I took Rose while Hermione went to sleep. Hermione slept until the babies were ready to be fed. After the feedings, my family came to visit our little girls. Our babies were passed around, even Jonathan (who slept through everything). Everyone fawned over the beauty of the twins, which made me worry about them dating when older. My family soon left, and the three of use found ourselves feeding a baby each.

Once the babies were fed, changed, and mercifully asleep, I made my move. I placed the two black boxes on Hermione and Draco's laps while trying to balance Olivia in my arms without waking her.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

"Open it," I urged.

I watched the two open their boxes. I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest, I was so nervous.

"Ron, this is beautiful," Hermione said, gazing up at me. "I was hoping that you'd ask us soon."

"I was hoping to do soon as well," I admitted.

My eyes turned to Draco, who was staring at his ring in silence.

"Draco?" I asked.

He looked up at me, and I couldn't read his eyes. I handed Olivia to Hermione, and kneeled in front of Draco.

"I want to bond with you," I whispered to him. "We want to bond with you."

I cupped his cheek and ran my thumb across his cheek.

"Please, bond with us," I whispered again.

Draco nodded slowly, and I leaned up to kiss him, careful not to jostle Jonathan.

"I love you," I said, kissing him again.

"I love you too," Draco replied.

His eyes turned to Hermione's. I stood and took Jonathan. Draco stood as well and moved to sit on the bed.

"I love you too, Hermione," Draco said. "I love you both and the family we've created."

"I love you both as well," Hermione said through her tears. "So much, and I always hoped we'd bond."

"We are, love," Draco said.

Draco stood and leaned over to kiss Hermione gently. I moved to the other side of the bed while Draco took the sleep Rose. I kissed Hermione before moving to kiss Draco again. My heart grew as we discussed our bonding.

**One month later, Christmas Eve:**

I held my wife closely as we danced slowly around the tent in my parents' backyard. I dropped a kiss to her collar bone while enjoying having her in my arms. It seemed like forever since we had a moment alone together.

After spending several days in the hospital, Hermione and the twins came home. The first few days were the roughest, but we quickly came up with a routine for the babies. Even with the routine, we found very little time together. I rapidly over the last two months became frustrated since I was unable to have sex since Hermione and Draco were still healing.

Tonight, however, my parents were taking the babies for the night.

"I've missed you," I said, placing a kiss on Hermione's shoulder.

"I've missed you as well," Hermione said looking up at me. "I'm going to miss the babies tonight though."

"Mum can handle them," I said kissing my wife firmly.

"Mind if I cut in?" Draco asked, stepping in.

I nodded, gave Draco and Hermione a kiss each before walking to get a drink. I opened a bottle of butter beer as Harry stepped up beside me, his eyes focus on Ginny talking to a fellow guest.

"Have you talked to Ginny yet?" I asked.

"You can say that," Harry said while avoiding my eyes.

"I'm guessing I don't want to know the details?" I asked.

"Definitely not," Harry said, grinning at me. "We are going to talk to them tonight though."

"About time." I patted Harry on the back. "I hope you'll find the happiness we've found."

"I do too. Just don't want to have as many children as quickly as you three did."

"It's crazy, but I wouldn't change anything for the world." I smiled while taking a drink of butter beer.

I spotted Jonathan asleep in my father's arms while Fleur and Mum held my daughters. My eyes moved to Hermione and Draco, both of who were looking at me.

"I love you," I mouthed, and I knew that life was perfect.

**Please review!**


End file.
